Hops have been grown for centuries in commercial quantities for use as a chief ingredient in the production of beer. The hop plant, Humulus lupulus L., is grown on a network of trellises, lattice works, poles, strings and wires that are employed for support. Hop plants typically attain heights of eighteen to twenty feet. The vertically winding vine-like or "vineal" stems of hop plants are generally referred to as bines in the hop growing industry. The predominantly horizontal branches from the main bines are called laterals. Trainers are required to ease the training of the growing and unwieldy hop vines.
The trainers for hops are conventionally fabricated from lengths of twine. The first end of a twine trainer is attached to an overhead length of wire and the second end is passed through an anchor imbedded into the ground, and then attached to the overhead length of wire. The twine trainers form a large "V", and support the growing bines of a hop plant planted at the apex of the twine "V".
Currently, the best available anchor for trainers of vine plants is a "W" type anchor. The W type anchor is a clip manufactured under the name SPREAD LOK.RTM.. The W type anchor, or W-clip, includes a W-shaped pair of prongs that are inserted under the soil to provide an anchor that is simple, inexpensive and easy to set. A disadvantage of the W-clip is that it anchors the twine trainer beneath the surface of the soil. The twine is preferably biodegradable, so that it easily composts after harvest. However, contacting the soil for an extended period causes the twine to rot and sever, undesirably releasing the growing hop bine. To avoid this problem, hop growers apply an "anti-rot" solution to the twine trainers at the soil contacting portions. This anti-rot solution is typically an organic based preservative or weak metallic salt solution that prevents the twine from decomposing.
The application of the anti-rot solution to the first end of the twine used with a W-clip is an additional, but necessary step. The application of the anti-rot solution is environmentally suspect, however, especially when the used twine is composted and redistributed into the hop field to add organic material for the next hop crop as is typically done. The anti-rot solution prevents segments of composted twine from decomposing and then leaches into the soil, creating potential trace contaminants that can accumulate in detectable levels in the growing crop.
The anti-rot solution is also expensive. At a few dollars per acre of hops, this cost quickly adds up in large crops and directly reduces profit. Moreover, a successful hop producer is always eager to trim costs and increase profitability. To maximize profit, the production of hops in large quantities demands modern growing techniques that help minimize costs while maximizing yields.
Therefore, a simple and inexpensive anchor for vineal plants is needed that firmly attaches a twine trainer near the ground while preventing the trainer from directly contacting the ground.
Additionally, the conventional W-clip pulls out of the soil quite easily, especially in high winds or when the surrounding soil is eroded or saturated by irrigation water or heavy rains.
Also, an improved hop twine anchor is needed with improved anchoring that is resistant to winds and erosion.
Another problem with the W-clips is the lack of adjustment afforded to a loop of twine attached to the clip. Once the W-clip is deeply inserted into the soil, the trainer cannot be adjusted without removing the clip.
Additionally, therefore, an improved trainer anchor is needed that allows the adjustment of tension upon the trainer after the anchor is set.